Descubriendo verdad y sentimientos
by Hikary Kyoyama
Summary: Mi version de lo q ocurre con Kyu, Megu, y Ryu. SPOILERS no leas si no has visto el final. Ciertas cosas aqui son de la serie, pero el final y ciertas opiniones de los personajes es DE MI CREATIVIDAD! Disculpen por las faltas, no me di cuenta hasta ahora.


Descubriendo Poco a Poco la Verdad y Aquellos Sentimientos.

Habia sido un dia duro en DDS. Kinta tenia que ir a trabajar, Kazuma se podia relajar en la limosina que habia llegado a recogerlo, mientras que Megumi caminaba a casa con sus otros dos compañeros quienes aun vivian juntos. Sus compañeros de clase Q se habian enterado hace poco de esto, pero preferian no hacer comentarios, pues no querian involucrarse en los problemas personales de Ryu.

"De verdad son amigos cercanos" Piensa Megu observando a Kyu y Ryu. "A veces me pregunto si puedo llegar a ser especial para ellos asi como lo son para mi"

Aquellos sentimientos que la chica ocultaba se hacian mas confusos. Creyo haber dicidido su corazon por uno, pero se equivoco. Pues el amor que tenia por Ryu crecia aun mas.

"Megu es bastante linda, ¿no lo crees?" Pregunta Kyu cuando la chica ya se habia ido

"¿A que viene el tema?" Su compañero lo mira confundido.

"No lo se. Me vengo a dar cuenta de eso hace un tiempo. Sin embargo Yukihira tambien lo es"

"¿Estas tratando de decir que te gustan las dos?"

"No estoy seguro. Yo me fijo mas en cosas que no deberia" Recuerda haberle visto la ropa interior a Megumi mas de una vez por accidente, y el pecho de ambas mencionadas...aproposito.

"Kyu, de verdad eres como un pequeño niño. Has sido asi desde que nos conocemos"

"Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos, Megu dijo que sentia que te habia visto antes. Sin embargo ella tiene memoria fotografrica y lo recordaria, ¿no es asi?"

"Supongo" Ryu recuerda el momento en que se bajaban del barco en la isla Karisaki. "Ahora que lo pienso, puso un rostro extraño cuando nos vimos"

"¿Un rostro extraño?" Kyu tambien intenta recordar, pero lo unico que pasaba por su mente eran las palabras 'talvez es amor a primera vista' que le dijo a su amiga en el instante en que Ryu se aleja de ellos all llegar a la isla. "Talvez si lo era" Dice Kyu en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"¿Talvez si era que?" Ryu ve a su compañero detenerse un momento con un rostro de tristeza que no habia visto antes.

"Este...no, mejor olvidalo"

Las luces ya se habian apagado, solo las luces de las estrellas iluminaban el cuarto de Kyu quien dormia como un angel, mientras Ryu no podia parar de pensar en la conversacion de aquella tarde.

"Hace poco crei entender lo que es tener amigos" Se dijo en la mente mirando al techo. "Sin embargo, por algun motivo mis sentimientos por Kyu y Megu no son los mismos que los de Kinta y Kazuma" El chico decide dar un medio giro apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo. "Kinta y Kazuma son mis amigos, pero mis otros dos compañeros son algo mas...No estoy seguro de que, pero puedo sentir que aunque son emociones diferentes, son un poco mas fuerte que amistad" Ryu cierra sus ojos. "Quiero saber de eque se trata.."

Kyu salio la tarde diguiente sin decirle a nadie donde iva. Megumi se sorprende al verlo en la puerta de su departamento.

"¿Kyu? ¿Que ocurre?" Le pregunta dandole la entrada .

"¿Estas ssola?" El chico la intenta mirar serio, pero en el fondo se sentia nervioso.

"Si, mi hermana fue de compras..¿te sientes bien? ¿Paso algo en DDS?"

"No, no es eso...Queria preguntarte algo"

"¿Viniste aca para preguntarme algo? Pudiste haber usado el telefono o esperar hasta mañana"

"Tenia que hacerlo antes y en persona"

"Deacuerdo...¿que cosa?"

"Bueno...a decir verdad nose porque quiero meterme en esto, pero de verdad me gustaria saber si es que...bueno, este...¿que piensas de Ryu?"

Megu se sonroja sin eesperrar algo asi. "D--¿de que hablas? Ryu-kun es, buneo, el es un amigo de la DDS. Muy inteligente y abil para resolver casos. A decir verdad el es...es lo mismo que pienso de ti"

Kyu baja un poco su cabeza mirando al cojin en que se sentaba. "Megu disculpame. No queria ponerte en esta posicion. Es solo que...nose, simplemente no puedo imaginarte con el"

Megumi se pone aun mas roja y sin darse cuenta se levanta y comienza hablar en voz alta. "¿¡No puedes imaginarme con el?! ¿¡Que cosas dices Kyu?! Ryu-kun es..Ryu-kun es...buneo, ¡Ryu-kun es una persona muy importante para mi y no tienes el derecho de decirme cosas como esas!"

Kyu se levanta tambien y comienza a gritar junto a ella. "¡Ya te pedi disculpas! ¡A decir verdad nose porque me importa tanto lo que vaya a ocurrir entre ustedes! ¡La verdad es que te considero una amiga y nada mas!"

El chico se va enfadado, dejando a una nerviosa Megu caer de rodillas al suelo.

"Kyu...crei que...Yo crei que me tomabas en cuenta como algo mas" Megu presiona sus puños enfandandose con ella misma. "No me gusta admitirlo mucho, pero lo que siento por ti y Ryu-kun es bastante similar. ¡Los quiero a ambos y no puedo controlarlo!" Lagrimas comienzan a caer mientras recordaba momentos especiales con ellos.

Kyu y Megu ahora hablaban solo cuando se trataba de resolver casos. La chica utilizaba su memoria fotografica para recordar hechos importantes, Kinta hacia preguntas a los sospechosos, Kazuma investigaba lo que podia en la computadora, mientras que Kyu y Ryu analizaban. La rutina siempre se repetia, pero no era igual que antes.

Se hicieron mas fuertes cuando el Profesor Dan habia sido secuestrado, y aunque su trabajo en equipo era bastante bueno, no les parecia suficiente. Pues los casos por resolver no eran tan importantes como lo solian ser. Al menos no lo eran hasta tres dias despues de la discusion que Kyu y Megu habian tenido.

Los chicos encuentran extraño cuando no ven a su compañera en el salon, hasta que el Profesor Dan acompañado por Katagiri entra con una nota en su mano.

"Tengo a la chica con memoria fotografica. La tendran devuelta cuando sus compañeros de clase Q vengan a buscarla sin compania"

"Es de Pluto" Dice el profesor mostrando la carta aun no terminada de leer y apuntando la rosa negra que Katagiri tenia en su mano. "La nota vino con esta flor. No sabemos exactamente que esta ocurriendo, pero por algun motivo los quiere a ustedes"

Ryu queda bastante sorprendido. "Imposible" Penso. "Anubis fue quemado el dia en que salvamos a Dan-sensei. Al menos...al menos que no se Anubis; esa puede ser su rosa, lo cual significa que quiere que yo vaya, pero por algun motivo llamo a todo el grupo...Lo mas probable es que no quiere hacer esto muy sospechoso. Claro, ahora entiendo...la persona que me esta llamando no es Anubis, es alguien que ha trabajado para el por bastante tiempo. Aquella que se hace llamar mi madre...Yuria"

Los chicos insistieron en ir solos. Kazuma traqueaba el lugar dado en la carta con su computadora, pero de a poco se detiene y mira a los chicos.

"No me agrada que Megu haya sido secuestrada, sin embargo, esto demuestra que estamos aun dispuestos a ayudar a nuestros amigos" Les da una sonrisa. "Significa que no importa lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos

¿cierto?"

Los demas afirman con su cabeza y le sonrien devuelta, dejando al niño de primaria encargarse de comunicarse con los maestros por si algo ocurria.

"Recuerdo a la perfeccion lo que ocurrio" Piensa Megu mirando una sombra pararse delante de ella mientras la chica despertaba amarrada en una silla y con su boca cubierta.

FLASHBACK:

Megu se dirigia a la academia a la misma hora que siempre hacia. Daba una vuelta en uno de los tranquilos callejones, la cual casi nadie pasaba. Sin embargo, alguien ya estaba ahi esperandola.

"Eres tu..." Fueron las ulitimas palabras de Megu antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de la persona quien la habia golpeado en la cabeza.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

La chica hace un esfuerzo por soltarse, pero su esfuerzo no era mucho. Yuria le saca el puño de los labios.

"¿Por que?" Pregunta enseguida la de cabello rosado. "¿Acaso Ryu-kun no es su hijo?"

"Ya veo..." Yuria da una malevola sonrisa. "Ryu-sama ha decidido ir a vivir con uno de sus compañeros de la academia, ¿pero no les ha dicho la verdad sobre su pasado?"

La chica abre sus ojos un poco mas, pensando que talvez Kyu sabia algo. "Lo mas probable es que no nos haya contado a todos" Piensa ella.

Mientras mas se acercaban, mas enemigos aparecian. Finalmente Kinta mira a sus compañeros.

"Vayan a buscar a Megu" Les dice. "Somos un equipo pase lo que pase. Mi trabajo ahora sera encargarme de estos tipos mientras ustedes salvan a nuestra amiga"

Kyu y Ryu sonrien nuevamente, afirman con su cabdza otra vez, y vuelven a correr, esperando no llegar muy tarde.

"Resiste Megu" Piensa Kyu. "Se que tuvimos una pequeña discusion, pero no significa que permitire que algo malo te ocurra"

"Yuria" Pensaba Ryu sin despegar su mirada del frente. "Voy en camino, mas te vale no hacerle daño a Megu...¡No voy a permitir que la lastimes!"

"Ryu-sama nos pertenece" Dice Yuria mostrandole a Megu una rosa negra. "Va a volver a nuestra organizacion de una manera u otra"

"¡No digas tonteras! No es podible que Ryu-kun sea---"

"¿No me crees? Te lo comprobare cuando llegue."

Un hombre desafio a Kyu a resolver un misteria para dejalo pasar, mientras que Ryu tenia la preferencia de seguir.

"Continua" Le dice Kyu serio a su amigo. "Te dejo a Megu en tus manos"

"Pero Kyu" El chico no saia que decirle.

"No pierdas tiempo. Kinta y Kazuma estan haciendo lo posible por ayudar, nosotros tambien tenemos que cumplir con nuestra pare" Kyu mira alfrente "¡VE RAPIDO!"

"Confia en mi" Contesta porfin Ryu quien se apresura a correr sin voltear su rostro.

Porfin las puertas del cuarto donde Megumi encerrada se abrren. Yuria da una malevola sonrisa mientras la joven no sabia si sentirse feliz o nerviosa al ver a su compañero ahi.

"R---Ryu-kun" Logra decir la chica observando su rostro de preocupacion.

"¡Megu!" El chico no se dedica a mirar a Yuria hasta que esta le da la bienvenida.

"Me alegra que haya llegado Ryu-sama" Le dice.

"Deja a Megu ¡Mas te vale no haberle hecho daño!"

"No se preocupe señor, la chica esta en perfectas condiciones. Estabamos solo conversando, pidiendole que se preparara para decir adios porque usted va a volver a la organizacion, ¿no es asi?"

Ryu se enfada con las palabras, pero luego recuerda algo. Megumi aun estaba en el cuarto, ahora ella sabia el secreto.

"Ryu-kun" Comienza ella. "Porfavor dime que esta mujer no habla en serio...tu no---no eres---parte de Pluto...¿no es asi?"

"¿Algo que decir? ¿Ryu-sama?"

El chico no sabia que contestar, pues solo podia mirar a la chica de pelo rosa, pensando en como le explicaria lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Porfavor Ryu-kun" Sigue su compañera. "¡Contesta!"

"Yuria" Logra porfin decir el chico. "Desamarrala y asegurame que esta bien"

La joven obedece de inmediato, sabiendo que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfeccion y nada podia salir mal.

"Fue una orden" Le dice Ryu a Megu. "El punto de ir a DDS era para observar las cosas..."

"Osea que en realidad tu---" La chica no queria creer lo que le decian.

"Sin embargo con el tiempo te aseguro que hice lo mejor por alejarme. Honestamente, no tenia motivo para irme de la organizacion de Anubis antes. Hasta que los conoci a ustedes" Megu se levanta despacio mientras escuchaba. "En DDS crei que aprenderia mas sobre investigaciones, pero aprendi mas que nada a tener amigos, a confiar en ellos y darme ccuenta del camino que habia tomado al no escapar de Pluto antes"

Los rostros de clase Q aparecen en su mente.

"Es muy tarde para arrepentirse" Interrumpe Yuria. "Ya entro una vez, ahora no puede salir tan facilmente"

"Trajiste a Megu a este lugar para hacerme volver a la organizacion, ¿no es asi?"

"No habia otra manera. Si es que se reusa Ryu-sama, no me quedara otra mas que atacar a esta joven con memoria fotografica denuevo"

Ryu observa por un momento el rostro asustado de la recien mencionada y luego cierra sus ojos recordando cuando la vio por primera vez, sus aventuras en la isla Kamikakushi, aquilla vez que tuvieron que vestirse como estudiantes para resolver el caso de los videos asesinos, y su sonrisa al verlo asalvo en el hospital despues de haber proteido a Kyu.

El chico abre sus ojos y se prepara para dar un paso adelante y acercarse a Yuria, sin embargo la joven de sus recuerdos se interpone entre ambos dandole la espalda a su amigo.

"¿Megu que haces?"

"No puedo permitirlo" Contesta ella sin mirarlo. "Dicees que intentaste alejarte de Anubis y su organizacion, de verdad he decidido creerte. Es por eso que no puedo permitir que te alejes de nosotros...¡Me doleria mucho verte ir!"

Con una pequeña sonrisa Ryu la abraza por detras, dejando a la chica sonrojarse y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo.

"Muchas gracias Megu..." Le susurra el en su oido.

Despues de segundos que se hicieron eternos cmo minutos, Ryu la suelta y camina junto a ella sin mirarla, tratando de darle a entender que no queria ponerla en riesgo. Yuria estiraba su brazo para que el chico la agarrara de la mano, y aunque el no deseaba hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a arriesfarse.

"¡RYU-KUN!" Grita Megumi en el momento en que la puerta se abre nuevamente.

El chico se detiene, ve primero el rostro sorprendido de Yuria, de a poco se da vuelta para encontrar a su amiga con lagrimas en su rostro y al resto de la clase Q detras de ella.

"Nose lo que esta ocurriendo" Dice Kinta. "Pero al parecer llegamos a tiempo"

"De verdad lamentamos la tardanza" Sonrie Kazuma. "Pero estaba dandole el ultimo reporte de nuestra localizacion a Dan-sensei"

"Ahora estamos todos" Kyu miraba serio a la enemiga. "No vas a seguir con este juego. Porque nosotros ya hemos ganado"

"¡El lugar esta rodeado!" Se escuchaba desde afuera. "¡No puede escapar! ¡Rindase ahora!"

La mujer se acerca a la silla en que tenia amarrada a Megumi hace un rato y saca la rosas negra que estaba sobre esta.

"Esta rosa le pertenece a Ryu-sama" Dice ella tirandosela al joven. "Y este es un obsequio para los demas" Levanta la silla y se lo tira al grupo de la academia.

Kinta bloquea el ataque, dandose cuenta quer era solo una distraccion para que Yuria corriera hacia la ventana y pudiera tirarse desde esa altura hasta los oficiales quienes esperaban abajo.

"¡Veremos lo que ocurre Ryu-sama!" Grita ella.

El chico mira la rosa en su mano y luego voltea para darles las gracias a sus amigos.

"Me algra que hayan llegado a tiempo"

Ryu se da cuenta que su compañera lo miraba con tristeza, asi que para comprobarle que ya no se tenia que preocupar, bota la rosa junto a el sin preocupacion.

"No creo que la necesite" Le dice sonriendo de a poco.

Megu, aun con lagrimas en los ojos y dejando una correr por su mejilla,se apresura hacia el y le devuelve el abrazo anterior con uno de alivio mientras la negra rosa tocaba el suelo.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte...Ryu-kun" Le susurra ella en el oido.

El joven le devuelve el abrazo sujetandola fuerte, sin darse cuenta que Kyu tuvo que girar un poco su rostro para no entir mas pena de la que ya tenia al verlos juntos.

"Supongo que ya decidiste" Le dice a su compañera cuando volvieron a clases dos dias despues del incidente.

"¿De que hablas Kyu?" Pregunta ella.

"Lo entiendo, y no quiero interferir. Ryu y tu son mis amigos y de verdad quiero que sean felices. Pero si llega a ocurrir algo malo, no sere yo el que arregle las cosas"

Megu se sonroja y sonrie. "Es solo amistad lo que existe...a decir verdad, no creo que nosostros, bueno...De todas formas Kyu, estoy agradecida que las cosas esten claras entre tu y yo"

Kyu da una pequeña sonrisa que hacia que la situacion entre ellos estuviese aun mejor.

El plan de Yuria habia fallado. Despues de haberse tirado por la ventana sufrio con unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo. Mientras estaba en el hospitalera observada para no escapar, ya que despues que le dieran libre se la llevarian a prision por los crimenes cometidos en Pluto.

Mientras Megu se devolvia a casa despues de clases, se da cuenta que Ryu la esperaba a dos bloques de distancia, done no se encontraba nadie mas que ellos.

"Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?" Le pregunto el chico mirando a su compañera afirmarle y sonrojandose. "Tengo que admitir que estoy asustado"

"¿Asustado de que?"

"No quiero pensarlo, ¿pero que llega a ocurrir si es que Yuria encuentra la manera de volver? No quiero ponerte a ti en riesgo denuevo, y no deseo que algo les ocurra a los demas"

"Bueno yo..yo creo que no hay de que preocuparse" Contesta nerviosa. "Despues de todo, no estas solo. Me contaste sobre lo ocurrido en tu vida y tienes mi apoyo, estoy segura que cuando los chicos se enteren tambien te apoya---"

"Aun no" La interrumpe. "Porfavor Megu, prometeme que aun no le vas a decir nada a nadie"

"No lo iva a hacer...supuse que serias tu el que les cuente"

"Si..." Ryu da una pausa y la mira. "Pero no aun, cuando llegue el momento apropiado lo hare...lo prometo"

Hubo un momento de silencio. "Cuando aquel momento llegue..." Continua la chica. "Yo estare ahi para apoyarte...despues de todo somos amigos...¿no es asi, Ryu-kun?"

El chico la mira por un momento y luego da una pequeña sonrisa y afirma con su cabeza. "Como amigos, tte quiero pedir que dejes de usar ese titulo" Megu se sonroja. "No es necesario que me digas 'Ryu-kun', 'Ryu' esta bien, ¿deacuerdo?"

La joven lo mira, le sonrie y afirma con su cabeza tal como habia hecho el antes. "Bueno Ryu, talvez deba irme a casa. Adios"

Cuando esta se da vuelta para seguir su camino, su amigo la sujeta de la muñeca, deteniendola y haciendola sonrojar aun mas cuando se gira a mirarlo.

"Hay algo mas que deseo decirte" Le dice el.

"De---¿de que se trata?" Pregunta nerviosa.

"Me di cuenta aquel dia del incidente..." Da un suspiro y la suelta. "Veras, hace bastante tiempo mis sentimientos por ustedes cuatro eran diferentes a lo que habia sentido antes...Y de a poco me fui dando cuenta que era el sentimiento de tener amigos. Sin embargo, por algun motivo realize que lo que sentia por ti y Kyu no era simple amistad..."

Megu aun sonrojada lo mira con curiosidad "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Bueno eso fue lo que me di cuenta durante el incidente, supongo que eso fue lo unico bueno de aquel dia...que alejo mi confusion"

"Ryu dime, ¿de que te diste cuenta?"

"Que tu y Kyu son mucho mas que amigos...veras, Kyu es como un hermano"

"Ya veo" Piensa ella sin despegar su mirada del chico. "Sabia que ambos tenian algo especial, ahora porfin me entero de lo que era"

"Siempre me ayuda, se preocupa por mi y yo de el...supongo que eso es lo que es tener un hermano..."

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que Megumi despacio abre su boca para intentar hablar.

"Y---¿Y yo? Que fue---¿Que fue lo que descubriste de mi?"

A un inicio Ryu no queria mirarla directamente a la cara, pero dspues de segundos de mirar el suelo, consigue el valor para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"Tu eres para mi...mas importante que eso. Cuando estabas en peligro, tenia miedo de que algo malo te iva a ocurrir por culpa mia. Y cuando te pusiste delante mio para evitar que me fuera con Yuria, me di cuenta que eres aun mas especial de lo que creia"

Megu se sorprende, su rojo rostro sin embargo, no era nada comparado con el palpitar de su corazon.

"R--Ryu..." La chica casi sin palabras no podia dejar de mirarlo. "Yo de hace mucho tiempo...bueno, desde que te vi...¿como decirlo? Cuando te vi por primera vez sentia que ya te conocia, pero como tu sabes, yo tengo memoria fotografica y seria imposible no recordarte...A un inicio crei que Kyu bromeaba cuando me dijo que talvez era 'amor a primera vista', sin embargo, mientras mas tiempo psaba contigo...me di cuenta que..."

Megu tambien habia comenzado a evitarle la mirada, pero despues de cerrar sus ojos creyendo que estaba soñando, decide abrirlos denuevo y mirarlo fijamente.

"¡Me di cuenta que de verdad te quiero Ryu!"

Todo estaba en silencio. Podian sentir el palpitar de sus corazones relajarse mientras oian el viento soplar junto a ellos. Finalmente Ryu da una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que salgamos mañana despues de clases?"

Megu nuevamente sonrie y afirma con la cabeza. "Suena bien" Lo mira por un momento y sintiendo que ya no deberia seguir nerviosa le habla con confianza. "¿Quieres caminar conmigo hasta mi casa?"

"Sera un placer"

De a poco se ponen a caminar. No sabian que decir, pero sentian que no era necesario expresar con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pues sabian que dentro de todo, el cariño que se sentian no podia perderse.

Despacio comienzan a acercar sus manos y cuando sentian que no se ivan a soltar, ambos se miran y sonrien aun mas. Confiando en que se ivan a tener el uno al otro por siempre...

FIN

By Hikary Kyoyama.


End file.
